Aventuras del Capitán Kenway
by Zel-Ol
Summary: (UA)Connor decide hacer su primer viaje trasatlántico, no cantaba con tener que llevar a su padre y abuelo y en el camino conocer un montón de gente peculiar, el pensó que Desmond y sus extrañas habilidades con las bebidas alcohólicas era suficiente, pero se topa con muchas personas diferentes que de alguna manera terminan en su barco. (También en wattpad y AC Amino).
1. Desmond

**Primero que nada, este fanfic no está hecho al pie de la letra de los sucesos tanto históricos al igual que los del juego mismo. Les pido que imaginen un universo alternativo donde técnicamente existe la guerra de independencia pero nuestros personajes no son asesinos ni templarios, solo gente que intenta seguir con su vida a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, y ya que estamos en lo de universos alternos y esto es un fanfic, esperen ver a muchos personajes de la saga que se irán integrando.**

**Escogí esta época y a Connor como el protagonista porque nunca lo he hecho y es un personaje que me gusta mucho, además, siendo una historia enfocada más a sacar unas risas es hilarante tener a Connor siendo de los más serios de la saga.**

**Ya sé que su nombre no es Connor, pero por motivo de su fácil escritura será como me refiera a él mayormente :v**

**NOTA: Trataré de mantener sus personalidades en la medida de lo lógico, trato de ser congruente con el hecho del cambio que tendrían debido al crecer con otra vida, aunque es solo desde mi perspectiva.**

**Cap. 1**

Capitán, era un título que Connor no espero tener a la misma edad en que su abuelo consiguió su propio barco. Luego de empezar sus viajes por el Caribe y sobrevivir a diversos combates, sabía que aún tenía mucho que aprender. Ese día luego de un año de planificación, haría su primer gran viaje trasatlántico.

Haytham no estaba muy feliz con eso.

— Claro, viajar casi al otro lado del globo en medio de una guerra suena lógico.

— Padre, es una gran oportunidad, no siempre puedes conseguir comerciar con alguien tan lejano.

— ¿Dijiste a Acre?, ¿De verdad?, ir al sur a las colonias Españolas suena menos suicida ahora.

— Vamos hijo, no desalientes al muchacho en su primera gran empresa.

Edward había llegado al escuchar el tono de su hijo desde la sala.

— Estoy tratando de que tu nieto sea lógico y no vaya a su posible muerte.

— Yo a su edad…

— Padre, ese no es un argumento válido, dudo que Connor quiera saber "exactamente" lo que tú hacías a su edad, y además, eras un pirata.

— Nunca podría llevar a tu hijo a la piratería, mi nieto es demasiado bueno y honesto.

— Y lo mantuve lo suficientemente alejado de ti para lograr eso.

— Déjalo tomar sus decisiones, ya es un hombre.

El menor de los Kenway veía el intercambio entre su padre y abuelo, él prefería no intervenir en la medida de lo posible, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un sonido en particular.

Como el de una gallina, pero no hecho por ese animal.

Prestó de nuevo atención a los mayores y era su abuelo quien hacía el ruido, acompañado de una pose donde imitaba a esa ave.

— Así es cómo suenas ahora mismo, Hayth.

— Yo no…

— Si, como una gran gallina, una gran mamá gallina. Esto no sucedería si mi querida nuera Ziio siguiera aquí.

— No saques a Ziio en este momento, padre.

Volvió a hacer ese graznido, era raro verlo salir de alguien como Edward Kenway, un ex corsario, pirata y posteriormente bucanero, que hizo su fortuna de obtener sus propios navíos los cuáles trabajaban otras personas con ellos. Su abuelo siempre insistió en que supiera las diferencias de esos términos.

Y ahora el hombre que una vez tuvo precio por su cabeza estaba imitando a una gallina para hacer enfadar a su hijo. Connor no era de reírse mucho, pero la actitud de su abuelo lo ameritaba en casos como esos y hacía lo posible por no reírse, porque no deseaba que la ira de su padre también fuera contra él.

La discusión tuvo que parar con el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba y Connor sabía quién podría ser.

— ¡Connor!, sí que tu viejo tiene dinero, nunca en mi vida estuve tan cerca de una casa como esta.

Un chico unos años menor a Connor de cabello castaño paso a la casa.

— ¿Quién es él, hijo?

Haytham comenzó a ignorar a su padre para poner atención al recién llegado.

— Él es Desmond Miles, necesitaba más personas para este viaje así que lo invite, además él sabe árabe e italiano.

— Es bueno al fin conocerlo, Connie me ha hablado de usted.

— ¿Connie?

— Es solo un apodo, papá.

"Miles… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?", el rubio pensaba mientras veía fijamente al chico y el recuero al fin llego.

— ¡Miles!, Igual de que la infame Roxanne Miles.

— ¡Ella fue mi abuela!, una pirata genial que logro librarse de la horca.

— Oh, la bella Rox, ¿Cómo está?, hace mucho que no sé de ella.

— Por desgracia, ella murió hace unos años.

— Lo siento, fue una buena amiga mía también, no me enteré porque estaba en Inglaterra hasta hace poco.

Haytham se encontraba pálido luego de oír el nombre de la abuela de Desmond.

— ¿Papá, que sucede? — Preguntó Connor

— Roxanne Miles… ¿La misma que tuvo un amorío con un Sirio?

— Si, dicen que aquel pirata extranjero era otro de los mejores.

Desmond parecía orgulloso de la historia de su abuela.

— Padre, ¿Acaso Roxanne no fue…?

— Sí, pero fue algo casual, aún era un corsario, hace como 45 años más o menos.

— Esa edad tiene mi padre.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Ella estaba con ese hombre de Siria mientras que a veces se veía contigo, ¿Padre, en serio?

— ¿Qué?, ¿Sugieres que el padre de Desmond puede ser mi hijo también?

— No dudaría que tengo medios hermanos que no conozco.

— ¡Eso es genial, así que tú y yo podríamos ser primos Connie!

Su padre y abuelo volvieron a discutir, Haytham lucía una cara acusatoria contra el rubio mayor, Desmond no parecía consternado ante la idea de estar relacionado con los Kenway debido a la vida que tuvo su abuela.

Connor solo esperaba irse ya para dejar a los mayores con sus discusiones comunes. Aunque faltaban varios días para eso.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**_Primero que nada: Esta historia la comparto en Assassin's Creed Amino con el nickname de: Crazy Girl, allí es donde subo los capítulos primero, también comparto esta historia en Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario._**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les causó una sonrisa al menos?**

**¡Comenten para saberlo!**

**Si tienen posibles ideas o situaciones que quisieran leer intentare escribir sobre las que más llamen mi atención.**


	2. Desmond y Edward

_**Cap.2**_

3 días antes del viaje ...

Fue cinco días antes de zarpar que su abuelo se enteró de las habilidades especiales de Desmond con las bebidas, quien de alguna manera había encontrado cómo combinar el alcohol con distintas cosas y que supiera bien.

Era alguna clase de ciencia que Connor no entendía, pero que también le gustaba. Aunque en un principio Edward estuvo hablando de la "blasfemia" de beber el alcohol así, acepto a regañadientes por consejo de su nieto.

Y ahora le encantaba, tanto que los últimos dos días apenas había visto a su abuelo ya su amigo.

Eso no era buena señal.

Porque algo en sus entrañas le indicará que se llevarían a cabo demasiado bien ellos dos y eso equivalía a situaciones problemáticas. Llegando la tarde seguimos sin aparecer, le pedimos a Faulkner que siguiera dirigiendo las cosas que faltan para el viaje y se requieren para buscarlos.

—Mencionaron algo de ir a Boston a beber. —Le comentó Aquiles.

_**OoOoOOoOoO**_

Luego de preguntar en varios bares, se estaba cansando. El menor Kenway necesitó encontrarlos para cenar, Haytham no escuchó razones y no queríamos recibir un sermón.

Debería seguir preparándose para el viaje y, ¿Qué hizo su autoproclamado oficial de requisiciones yéndose a beber con su abuelo? Le gustaba saber que se llevaran bien, pero eso debería terminar.

Así que con eso en mente, un enojado joven alto y fornido iba preguntando por su abuelo y amigo a las personas que tienen cerca de los bares, la mayoría de esas personas tragaban saliva, rezando pro las pobres almas causantes de su ira.

Luego de mucho buscar dio con el lugar, estaba lleno y las personas estaban eufóricas, usando su altura y fuerza pasó a la multitud y dio con Desmond en medio haciendo esos peculiares movimientos mientras mezclaba las bebidas "Es un nuevo arte Connie, un día será tan popular que cualquier bar en el mundo lo hará "dijo una vez el castaño.

Edward estaba cobrando las bebidas, Connor verificó mejor el lugar en el que se perdió.

Definitivamente lo que estaban haciendo era ilegal, se masajeó las sienes y tuvieron aire, y gritó a todo pulmón que los soldados venían.

Enseguida, todos los presentes actualmente corren para salir de allí, solo quedando Connor, Edward y Desmond.

—Le contaré a papá lo que establece haciendo con Desmond estos días.

—Vamos hijo, conseguimos buen dinero, como si lo vendiéramos sin alcohol sin adulterar.

El más alto se palmeó la frente, Desmond ya estaba guardando las cosas mientras reía.

—Dejen todo como está y vámonos ... ahora.

Su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplica.

—Pero ...

—Abuelo, regresarás ese dinero.

—Eso sí que no.

Connor enseguida trató de atrapar a Edward, pero el viejo ex pirata siguió siendo ágil, Desmond intentó ayudar a Connor, no le importaba realmente las ganancias.

_**OoOoOOoOoO**_

Llegó justo antes de que sirviera la cena, llegó en una carreta rentada con su propio dinero, logró devolver la mayoría.

Edward estaba atrás ... atado.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente?— Haytham estaba extrañamente calmado.

—Edward me dijo que podría mostrar lo que haría en Boston y trataría de montar un bar ilegal.

Explicó Desmond mientras Connor cargaba a su abuelo en el hombro.

—¿Y lo ataron para que no se fuera con el dinero? —Mirando al rubio.

—Si, la mayoría logramos regresarlo.

—Bien hecho hijo, pero déjalo un rato más así, se quedará sin cenar. —En su cara había satisfacción.

El ex pirata solo hizo un puchero, al igual que un niño regañado.

_**OoOoOOoOoO**_

**_Así que Desmond inventó el oficio de bartender en mi fanfic LOL_**

**_No sé cuánto me divertí escribiendo este, me quedó un poco más largo de lo que pensé, pero esa escena final llegó a mí y podría ponerla._**

**_NOTA: Este ff también lo subo a wattpad-con el mismo nicname- ya AC Amino en español como Crazy Girl_**

_**PikachuFan18, ¡gracias por comentar! **_


	3. Edward, el nuevo oficial

**Cap. 3**

— Tendrás que buscarte un nuevo oficial, Faulkner no podrá en su condición.

El doctor era claro con el hecho de que el hombre tendría que descansar. Connor no estaba muy feliz de saber que al día siguiente se iría y no tenía un primer oficial.

Faulkner termino en medio de una pelea, pero resulto ser con un soldado de la armada inglesa y ahora tenía una herida de bala.

Y la única persona disponible con experiencia que conocía era su abuelo.

En su mente recreaba lo que sucedería una vez le contara a su padre, porque él sabía que Edward Kenway no se negaría a una aventura.

— ¿Y qué tal si llevas a tu padre también? — sugirió Desmond al ver la situación de su amigo.

— Ya los has visto, los llevare solo para verlos pelear más de lo normal.

— ¿Más? Eso sería divertido de ver.

— No me estas ayudando con mi dilema, Desmond.

— Te di una sugerencia Connie, conozco suficiente al gran capitán de la Aquila, no podrás dejar solo a tu padre en medio de una guerra y él definitivamente no dejara que te vayas con su viejo a una travesía trasatlántica.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Desmond no estuvo equivocado.

Pero ahora sucedía el primer dilema: ¿Quién se quedaría con la habitación de pasajero?

La Aquila aparte del camarote del capitán, solo había otra habitación para que un pasajero viajara cómodamente, los demás tendrían que ir junto a la tripulación en las literas.

Era obvio para Connor quien se quedaría allí, pero...

— ¡Yo! —Dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

— Hayth, debes tener consideración por tu propio padre.

— Perfectamente puedes hacerme espacio, yo no soportare un viaje tan largo en esas literas.

— Él tiene un punto abuelo, pueden compartir.

Pero Edward tenía un plan para vengarse con su hijo.

— Haytham Kenway y compartir no van en la misma oración. —reclamó el rubio.

— Padre... — Haytham le lanzo la "mirada".

— Por supuesto, siempre olvidas las veces que te encelabas de Jenni.

Haytham trataba de pararlo, obviamente en vano.

— Como la vez que escondiste su vestido favorito por meses.

Desmond oculto una risa.

— ¡Incluso de tu hijo! Pobre de mi nuera Ziio, lo que tuvo que aguantar.

— Padre, ¿Otra vez con Ziio?

— Sí, porque te enojaste cuando ella decidió que quería llevar a su hijo a aquella opera que la invitabas.

— ¿Enserio? —Connor volteó a ver a su padre.

Connor seguía cayendo cada vez que Edward hacia eso y Haytham sabía que él ya había perdido.

— Lo siento Connor, tu padre siempre ha sido así aunque intente que cambiara.

— También están las veces que evitaba que me fuera solo contigo a Inglaterra. —Connor frunció levemente el ceño, entre consternado y dolido.

— ¡De acuerdo!, ¡Quédate con la habitación para ti solo!

Desmond lo guio a las literas, Edward sonrió triunfante y abrazo a su nieto.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**Ese Edward sí que sabe voltear las cosas a su favor :v Era su turno de venganza luego de estar atado por su bar ilegal.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia las tomaré en cuenta!**

**Tengo varios capítulos hechos, ¡Espérenlos!**

_**PikachuFan18: Como puedes ver, Edward ya comenzó con las suyas jaja**_


	4. Edward y Connor

**Cap. 4**

abía comenzado el viaje, Edward lucía radiante estando de nuevo en un barco, vestido con su mejor ropa de oficial parecía tener 15 años menos.

Por otro lado, Haytham nunca fue un hombre de mar, pero teniendo a su padre, gran parte de su niñez y juventud aprendió sobre las labores en un barco; aun con eso, seguía siendo bizarro para Connor ver a su padre limpiando la cubierta con tanto esmero y haciendo nudos perfectos.

Edward lucía una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

— Sabía que le enseñé bien.

— Abuelo, ¿Por qué mi padre no siguió con tu legado?

— Él siempre ha sido especialista en darme la contraría.

Connor levantó una ceja.

— La verdad es menos divertida, simplemente, él tenía sus propias metas y sueños.

— ¿Así que un día te dijo que se iría a las colonias?

— Si, a partir de allí el comenzó con sus negocios y bueno, la historia de Charles Lee la conoces bien.

Un aura oscura comenzó a hacerse notar en el área del timón, Haytham sintió un escalofrío.

— Parece que el innombrable fue mencionado. — comentó Desmond luego de voltear a ver en dirección de Connor y Edward.

Haytham lucía notablemente callado e incómodo, y siguió con sus labores.

— ¿Y cómo es que mis padres acabaron juntos, lo sabes?

Era notorio que Connor esquivaría el tema a toda costa, y Edward respetaba eso.

— ¿Nunca te hablaron de ello?

— Sólo sé que mi madre fue la que dio el primer paso y que se conocieron cuando mi padre la ayudo.

— Sucedió más que eso, tu padre comenzó a escribirme más regularmente cuando la conoció, parecía adolescente enamorado.

Connor sonrió aún con la vista en el horizonte y su concentración en el timón.

— Todo era sobre esta mujer terca llamada Ziio… luego de su tercera carta mencionándola sabía que ella sería mi nuera.

— Mi padre me contó que tú no tenías mucha fe en que él se casara.

— ¡Por supuesto que pensaba eso!, ¿Qué mujer podría soportaría a mi hijo?, pero Ziio…era un caso especial, me alegro que Hayth la conociera.

El menor estaba conmovido, aunque sabía que su abuelo siempre quiso a su nuera, verlo expresarse así de ella le hacía feliz.

— ¡Además de que me dieron un nieto!, ahora solo espero vivir lo suficiente para ver a alguno de mis bisnietos, por favor no te tardes tanto como tu padre.

Y así fue como Connor casi choca su propio barco, Edward comenzó a reír, su nieto estabilizó el barco mientras escondía un sonrojo debajo de la sombra de su tricono. Edward gritó a la tripulación que lo sucedido no era nada para preocuparse y todos siguieron sus labores.

— Preferiblemente si mis nietos se hacen trilingües, inglés, mohawk y francés…

— Abuelo, lo de Aveline fue algo corto, no funcionó, ahora solo somos amigos.

— ¿Y qué? Tus padres no se soportaban al principio y aquí estás.

Edward era imparable cuando hablaba de su descendencia, para suerte de Connor, Haytham se había acercado a verificar la razón por la que casi chocaban, vio la cara de su hijo y la de su padre y entendió al instante la situación.

— ¿Otra vez con lo bisnietos?

El rubio comenzó a silbar haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Podrías por favor no molestar al Capitán del barco? Necesita está concentrado en el timón, no en tus charlas.

Hubiese replicado, pero la cara de Connor le hacía darse cuenta que nada de lo que dijera lo perturbaría de aquí a una semana, Haytham Kenway le había dicho capitán y su aire de seriedad infinita en su trabajo regresó.

A veces se sorprendía que una sola frase de Haytham cambiara tan rápido el estado de Connor, para bien o para mal.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**¿Qué sucedió con Charles en mi fanfic? Esa es una historia para otro momento…**

**Edward es tan divertido de escribir, no puedo evitar ponerlo haciendo de las suyas jaja**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: ****¡Altaïr se une a la tripulación de la Aquila!**

**pPikachuFan18: Y eso que apenas va empezando esto xD**


	5. Altaïr

**Cap. 5**

Connor miraba a Desmond y a su acompañante, por un momento pensó que veía doble. Llegaron a las Bahamas para hacer algunos tratos y aparentemente, Desmond se encontró con un viejo amigo.

— Es Altaïr, te hablé alguna vez de él, se ha quedado sin barco y necesita regresar a Acre.

— Quiero cuestionar el hecho de que vaya vestido todo de blanco.

— Esa es una buena pregunta, verás, se supone que en su barco se dedicaban a cuidar peregrinos y sacerdotes para que fueran a Tierra Santa.

— ¿Cómo los templarios?

— No nos mezcles con ellos. —con una mirada aguda.

— Más bien mercenarios, tenían que pagar para recibir el servicio, el punto es que se vestían así para despistar un poco.

Después, Desmond explicó cómo Altaïr destacó y su capitán lo convirtió en primer oficial siendo muy joven, cosa que no agrado a muchos, entre ellos Abbas, que envidiaba a Altaïr.

— Y todo se fue al garete… digo, por la borda cuando Altaïr casi mata a un miembro de la tripulación y dejo a uno sin brazo.

— Kadar no quedó tan mal. — se excusó, Connor miró a Desmond buscando una mejor explicación.

— Si, técnicamente, el chico no pudo dar paso en semanas, todo porque Altaïr tomo la decisión de atacar directamente a un contrincante del barco, Robert De Sable.

Luego habló de cómo esos hermanos que resultaron muy heridos dejaron de hablarle y el capitán lo destituyó. La forma en que podría recuperar su cargo era ir a por los enemigos mercenarios.

— Bueno, Al…

— No me llames así.

Desmond rodó los ojos y continuó el relato. Aparentemente, el capitán-Al Mualim-, mando al más joven a hacer su trabajo sucio, descubrió que todo era por un mapa de alguna clase de tesoro que el capitán no iba a compartir con el resto de la tripulación.

— Al final pelearon, el capitán terminó muerto y Altaïr se hizo el nuevo capitán del barco.

— Y el maldito de Abbas se amotinó y me expulsaron del barco.

— Por cierto, para encontrarlo tuvo que viajar hasta acá.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

— Entonces, ¿El tesoro era esa cosa brillante de metal con oro al rededor?

— Si, tiene una especie de mecanismo para abrirlo que aún no descifro, tiene que ver con el patrón que hay por fuera.

— ¿Cómo un puzzle caro?, tal vez tenga otro mapa dentro. —comentó Desmond.

— De todas formas, hasta que encuentre la manera de abrirlo sin dañar lo de adentro, seguirá así.

— O puedes darlo como dote para María.

En ese momento, sólo Connor pudo impedir que Altaïr le lanzara un cuchillo a Desmond, ¿Dónde los escondía?, tenía curiosidad sobre esa mujer llamada María, pero ya preguntaría después.

— Está bien, mientras trabajes tendrás tu espacio y comida, están prohibidas las pelas en mi barco, ¿De acuerdo?

El Sarraceno solo asintió, Desmond se rió.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**Bueno ya lo vieron, ¿Qué tal mi versión adaptada de la historia de Altaïr?**

**Espero les haya gustado, ¿Cómo creen que irán las cosas con el sirio a bordo?**

**¡Espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad!**


	6. El otro amigo de Desmond

**Cap. 6**

Tanto Connor como Altaïr no eran muy muy habladores, pero Desmond pudo decir que inundablemente, el segundo era el más callado.

Pero él no era de mantenerse callado mucho tiempo, incluso durante las situaciones más peligrosas, por eso le extraño ver al sirio cantando- aunque con voz baja- la canción con la que los tripulantes se entretenían en su tiempo libre, bebiendo un poco y disfrutando de la vista.

Fue de las cosas más extrañas que el joven había visto.

\- Al ...

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

\- Es que así logro tu atención enseguida, ¿ves?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hay algo interesante que mencionó Ezio una vez.

El de ojos dorados sabía que cuando el otro castaño mencionaba al joven italiano vendría alguna broma o cosa sin sentido.

\- Altaïr es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de la Aquila ... ¿Entiendes?

Se palmeó la frente, causando que Desmond riera por su reacción.

\- No lo conozco, me molesta pensar que le has hablado tanto de mí.

Desmond ignoró olímpicamente su comentario.

\- Tenemos tiempo sin vernos, le preguntaré a Connie si quiere hacer una parada, de todas las formas, Ezio tiene su amplia lista de contactos por Italia.

\- ¿Y también le dirás que suba al barco?

Se arrepintió de intentar sonar irónico, porque acabó dándole una sugerencia al otro.

\- ¡Eso es una buena idea!

Se fue de ahí para buscar al capitán, Altaïr se preguntaba si podría tener tener al italiano en el mismo lugar que él, tenía suficiente con las historias de Desmond.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

Al final, Connor había aceptado, por alguna razón, Desmond era bueno convenciendo a las personas.

\- Además, Ezio conoce a Leonardo Da Vinci, ¿Han oído hablar de él, no?

\- ¿El inventor?

\- Sí

\- ¿Pintor? - consideró que Haytham uniéndose a la conversación al escuchar el nombre del italiano.

\- ¿Anatomista?

\- ¿Ingeniero?

\- ¿Arquitecto?

\- ¿Botánico?

\- ¿Científico?

\- ¿Músico?

\- ¿Bailarín? - Supuso Edward al final, al acercarse al ver a su nieto e hijo hablando con Desmond.

\- Si, si, si… excepto lo de bailarín, creo que no tuve tiempo para eso luego de hacer todo lo otro.

\- ¿Tu amigo lo conoce?

Edward rió por el tono de Haytham, era un fan de ese joven talentoso.

\- Son amigos desde que Ezio era adolescente, de hecho, algunas veces le ayuda a probar sus inventos, le encantaba ser el primero en probarlos.

\- Supongo que se llevará algunos golpes con los prototipos. - comentó Connor.

\- Muchas veces, pero Ezio es como un gato, siempre cae de pie.

\- ¿Y Altaïr qué es? - Edward tenía curiosidad, sabía que probablemente se reiría.

\- Como un conejo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

El hombre tenía buen oído y escuchó parte de la conversación cuando pasaba.

\- Sí, porque algo me dice que tendrá muchos hijos ... con María.

Aquella vez si sacó su espada y Connor no lo detuvo, Edward reía a carcajadas y Haytham intentaba ocultar su diversión.

**OoOoOOoOoO**

**Debido a la tardanza con publicar aquí los capítulos decidí subir varios de una vez.**

**¡Feliz fin de año!**


End file.
